


So, I have an idea...

by queerwriterbee



Series: Evak Multiverse Theory: The Infinity of Isak and Even [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Play, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Smut, legit thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriterbee/pseuds/queerwriterbee
Summary: “Ok, so, I have an idea-- and it’s totally ok if you’re not into it but, I think it could be really fucking hot if you are.”Isak raised a brow, setting aside his biology homework and turning in his seat to face his boyfriend.“If it’s something like blood play or diapers or some shit the answer is no.”or: Even wants to try something new in the bedroom involving pantyhose and a thong. Isak isn't totally opposed to the idea.





	So, I have an idea...

**Author's Note:**

> I recently asked my boyfriend to do this so that's where I got the idea. 
> 
> It's fucking hot, ok? 
> 
> Enjoy, you kinky motherfuckers.

“Ok, so, I have an idea-- and it’s totally ok if you’re not into it but, I think it could be really fucking hot if you are.” 

 

Isak raised a brow, setting aside his biology homework and turning in his seat to face his boyfriend. 

 

“If it’s something like blood play or diapers or some shit the answer is no.” 

 

“Isak! What? No!” Even sputtered, his face turning a bright red. Isak smirked, feeling particularly triumphant at the blooming color. “It’s nothing like that I swear.” 

 

“Ok, out with it then,” Isak replied. “What is it?”

 

Even bit his lip before standing up from where he was seated at the kitchen table and walking out the room. Isak followed him with his gaze, waiting patiently for his return. 

 

He didn’t have to wait long as Even walked back into the kitchen moments later, a small pink gift bag with white ribbons for handles and red tissue paper puffing out the top. Isak furrowed his brows but, didn’t say anything. 

 

Even sat back down at the table, pulling his chair closer to Isak so that their knees were touching. He held the bag between his knees and slowly removed the tissue paper. He slipped his hand into the bag once more but, paused before pulling out any more of its contents. Isak was getting a little frustrated with all the suspense. 

 

“Even, seriously, you can trust me not to freak out. Even if it was something like blood play, I wouldn’t judge you. I just wouldn’t want to partake in it.” 

 

Even held Isak’s gaze, worrying at his lower lip. “You promise?” 

 

Isak smiled and reached for his boyfriend’s free hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

 

“I promise.”

 

With a big intake of air, Even removed his hand from the gift bag, revealing a pair of thin, black pantyhose and a lacy, deep purple thong. He put them on the table and pushed them in Isak’s direction, not saying anything, waiting for a reaction. 

 

Isak gawked at the items--the  _ extremely feminine _ , extremely _ intimate _ items--at a loss for words. 

 

“You’re judging me, I can feel it,” Even blurted out, reaching out to take back the undergarments. “Just forget about it, it was silly-- “ 

 

“Even,” Isak stopped him, grabbing the other boy by the wrist before his hand could snatch them away. “You haven’t even told me what you want to do, or why. Give me a chance ok? I’m just a little taken aback. Don’t freak out just yet.” 

 

Even gulped but, nodded. 

 

“I was just thinking, how hot it it would be for you to wear these while we fool around… feeling the hose on your thighs and ass… seeing how the thong would frame your cheeks, barely able to contain your cock.” 

 

Isak’s tongue licked over his bottom lip involuntarily, imagining himself as Even was describing. 

 

“And… Fuck. Eating you out through the hose, running my tongue and lips over your hard dick while you’re wearing them,” Even shivered and then, shocking them both, reached for Isak’s hand and held it over the crotch of his jeans. “Can you feel how affected I am just thinking about it?” 

 

Isak nodded. He could. They’d barely been talking about the idea for a couple of minutes and Even was already fully hard. 

 

“I-- I don’t know…” Isak stammered, drawing his hand away slightly, though, he kept it on Even’s inner thigh. “I’ve never really thought about something like this before.” 

 

Even visibly wilted, though he tried to hide it, it was fairly obvious he was disappointed. 

 

“... But,” Isak continued.

 

“But?” Even prodded, perking up immediately. 

 

“I’m not entirely opposed to the idea,” Isak smirked, enjoying the excited smile spreading across the other boy’s face. “Just let me think on it, ok?” 

 

“Absolutely!” Even affirmed, leaning forward and pressing a big, wet kiss on Isak’s cheek with a loud smack. “Just let me know whenever you’ve got your answer. I’ll be patient.” 

 

Isak laughed. “In the meantime,” he murmured, moving to palm over the erection still present beneath Even’s jeans. “How about you let me take care of this for you?” 

 

“Yes, please,” Even breathed, marveling at his boyfriend as he sank onto his knees. 

  
  


Isak didn’t give the idea much thought for the first week after, too nervous to even contemplate it for more than a few minutes before he’d feel his cheeks growing warm. 

 

He’d spent so much time trying to assure himself that he wasn’t  _ that  _ kind of gay-- the kind that wore mascara and eyeliner and women’s clothing. After his talk with Eskild, of course, he was very aware of how problematic that line of thought was. But, knowing wasn’t the same as believing. It took a while to undo years of internalized homophobia, even if you really wanted to. 

 

Just as he promised, Even didn’t push him for a decision. But, Isak could tell that it was still on his mind, that he was eagerly waiting for a response. Everytime they got frisky, Isak could feel the hesitation, could tell that Even was giving him a moment to say, “hey, remember that idea of yours?”

 

It was the guilt that he felt over this that forced Isak to do some thinking. And some research. 

 

And by research, that meant porn. 

 

He decided to look into it one day while Even was at work, typing in his preferred porn site into the browser on his laptop and bracing himself for whatever he may learn about himself in the next twenty minutes or so. 

 

He typed in “feminization,” at first, knowing (thanks to the internet) that this was the term used within kinky circles. But, that made his stomach drop-- and not in a good way-- so, he deleted the type and replaced it with “pantyhose.” 

 

A surprising, at least to Isak, popped up in the search. He scrolled through the videos, cringing at some and finding himself intrigued by others. He eventually decided one that looked to be an ameature video filmed by a couple on a shitty webcam. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t also because of how much one of they guys (the one without pantyhose) reminded him of Even. 

 

The video started out innocent enough-- they were both in their street clothes, t-shirts and jeans, making out on a bed. The only thing giving away the kinkier nature of the affair was the thin, black fabric covering on of the guys’ feet. As things grew more heated between the two, clothes were removed and the feminine undergarments were revealed. 

 

Isak could feel his face growing red and along with his erection.

 

The guy that reminded Isak of Even had his partner on his back, kissing down his chest slowly, pausing at his nipples and drawing out short breaths and raspy moans. When he reached his partner’s clothed cock, he ran his tongue slowly over the length of the shaft. Isak gulped. The pin pricks of arousal in his gut and lower body surprised and excited him. 

 

By the time kinda-Even guy had turned around pantyhose guy to eat his ass through the pantyhose, Isak had cum all over his stomach, panting and sure of how to proceed moving forward.

  
  


He formulated the plan over the course of the following week, choosing to enact it on Friday-- he knew that Even didn’t have any work shifts for the entire weekend. If all went well, they could be experimenting and basking in the afterglow of it all for three days straight. 

 

Isak made sure to wake up earlier than Even that morning, sneaking out of their bedroom with all his clothes in arm, being sure not to wake up his dozing boyfriend. He locked the door to the bathroom, took a shower to keep up pretenses incase Even woke up, and proceeded to get dressed for the day. 

 

The first thing he pulled on was the purple thong, slipping it up over his things and onto his hips with trembling hands. He simultaneously loved and hated it. Was it hot? Totally. Comfortable? Absolutely not. How did girls do this on a regular basis? 

 

Next, the pantyhose. They were considerably harder to put on, having him waddling about and bouncing up and down trying to get the damn things up his legs without ripping. He definitely expected to find a few bruises on his ass later. Again, how did girls do this?

 

His face, neck, and chest flushed at the sight of himself. He hadn’t expected to feel so… _ pretty. _ There was no other way to describe it (ok, well, maybe sexy would work as well); he just felt pretty. He ran his hands slowly over his thighs, turning around to look as he did the same over his ass. 

 

Even was going to lose his goddamn mind. 

 

He went about the day trying to keep the surprise to himself to the best of his ability. He was sure he was walking a bit funny, and he felt a bit warmer than he normally would but, other than that, Isak thought he was doing a fairly good job of hiding the fact that he was walking around with girls’ underwear on. 

 

By the time it was time for Even and him to get on the tram and go home for the day, Isak was thrumming with excited energy. He couldn’t help but press himself closer than necessary on the tram ride, from stealing kisses, from running his hands up and down Even’s sides. 

 

He could see the quizzical and amused looks his boyfriend was sending him, but Even didn’t say anything, for which Isak was grateful-- he didn’t know if he could keep the secret any longer if Even asked. 

 

Isak was practically sprinting up the stairs to their apartment by the time they reached it, Even laughing behind him. As soon as they were inside, Isak had him pressed against the door and was kissing him with a ferocity that even he didn’t know he had inside him. 

 

“What has gotten into you?” Even asked, giggling against Isak’s mouth. 

 

“How about we head to the bedroom and you can find out?” 

 

Even nodded eagerly, grabbing Isak by the thighs and hoisting him up so that Isak had no choice but to wrap himself around the other boy’s body and let himself be carried to the other room. 

 

Isak had barely settled on the mattress before Even was on him, grabbing at the hem of his t-shirt and tugging to get it off. Isak obliged, sitting up and raising his arms so Even could shuck it off and throw it somewhere behind him. Isak smiled when he heard the gasp leave the other boy’s mouth. 

 

Even was staring at him, open mouthed, eyes wide, eyebrows raised to his hairline. Isak sat propped up on his elbows, biting his lip mischievously as he tracked his boyfriend’s gaze to where it had become fixated: the thick black band of elastic that came right below his belly button, sheer black following into his jeans. 

 

“Aren’t you going to undress the rest of me?” Isak asked innocently, batting his lashes and running his tongue over his bottom lip. “Don’t you like what you see?” 

 

“Fuck, Isak,” Even breathed. “Fuck yes I do. Yes I absolutely do.” 

 

Isak couldn’t even think of a response before Even was attacking his belt buckle, undoing his jeans and pulling them off with one, good tug. 

 

If Isak thought Even was in awe before, he was absolutely enraptured now. 

 

“God, baby,” he murmured, dipping down to capture Isak’s lips with his. “You look so pretty. So beautiful.” 

 

“Mmm,” Isak hummed against his mouth. “Do I?” 

 

“Yes. So, so, beautiful. My pretty boy.” 

 

Isak groaned and Even moved to trail hot, wet kisses along his jaw up to his ear, sucking on the lobe and raking his teeth over the flesh. When Even latched onto his neck, sucking hard right below his jaw, Isak let out a moan so loud, so wanting, he would have felt embarrassed if he was in his right mind. 

 

But, he wasn’t in his right mind. Not then. Right then, all he could think about was the feel of Even’s mouth on his neck, his body pressed against his, the heat radiating between them. 

 

“Why the fuck are you still wearing clothes?” Isak groaned, tugging at Even’s shirt until the older boy allowed him to rip it off. Even wasted no time and removing his jeans, boxers, and socks after, wanting to get back to the task at hand as soon as possible. 

 

“Come here,” Isak whined, making grabby hands and reaching out his arms to pull Even back on top of him. “I want to feel your skin against mine.” 

 

Even groaned and did just as he was asked, taking Isak’s hands and letting himself be dragged back down onto the bed. 

 

Isak moved to kiss his boyfriend but, apparently Even had other ideas. He took Isak’s wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand, using his other to hold him in place by his ribs. Isak gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips upwards, causing Even to press him down harder against the mattress. 

 

“Be good for me,” he murmured against Isak’s collar bone. 

 

“I will,” Isak gasped, hit with a wave of pleasure as Even latched on to one of his nipples, rolling it with his tongue and nipping with his teeth. 

 

“I will what?” Even prodded. 

 

“I will, Even. I’ll be good for you.” 

 

“Good boy,” Even purred, moving down further down his body. “My good, pretty boy.” 

 

When Isak felt Even’s hot breath over his cock, it took all his willpower not to start squirming in anticipation. When Even’s tongue pressed against him through the hose and the panties, Isak had to bite his lip to stop his hips from hitching up into the feeling. He could feel himself growing wet underneath the fabric with pre-cum. He hoped that Even could taste it. 

 

“I love your mouth,” Isak moaned. “Feels so good.” 

 

Even mouthed at his head in response, pulling whines and murmurs of “fuck” and “yes, Even” from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

 

“You like that, baby?” Even hummed. “Even though you’re in these panties and hose.” 

 

“Yes,” Isak choked out. “Especially because of that.” 

 

“Fuck,” Even swore. “You’re so hot like this.” 

 

The next thing Isak felt was a pressure being placed between his cheeks, rubbing the scratchy lace against his rim and the silky material of the pantyhose along his crack and ass. The combine feeling of Even’s thumb rubbing in circles against the fabric and his rim and Even’s hot mouth and tongue on his cock was almost too much. If he kept this up, Isak was going to cum. 

 

“Even,” Isak whined. “Close.. Gonna cum if you keep doing that.” 

 

Even responded by upping the intensity of his efforts, causing Isak’s back to arch and his head to throw back as a deep, guttural moan was ripped from his throat. He’d kept his eyes shut for the most part up until this point, too overwhelmed to do otherwise. But, right then he just  _ had _ to see Even, had to see if he was as affected by this as he was. 

 

It was the sight of Even, wild eyed, pupils blown, gazing up at Isak as he mouthed at his cock and rutted against the bed that sent Isak over the edge. He came with a shout and a violent shudder through his body, soiling his new clothes with hot spurts of cum. 

 

Once he’d got a hold of his bearing again, still vibrating with the thrill and the pleasure he’d just experienced, he looked down again at his boyfriend, who lay with his head against Isak’s thigh, grinning like mad. 

 

“Come up here,” Isak motioned. “Want you to fuck my mouth.” 

 

“You sure?” Even asked, rising to his knees and moving forward as he did. 

 

Isak nodded, shifting to sit up on his elbows and lean his head against the headrest. Once Even had Isak’s chest straddled by his knees, Isak raised one hand and guided Even’s thick, hard, red, cock into his open mouth, moaning at the feel of him on his tongue. 

 

As he always was, Even was hesitant to move at first. He was always so scared of hurting Isak-- it was almost frustrating at times. So, Isak reached up with both hands and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him so far into his mouth his head was pressing against the back of Isak’s throat. Even shuddered and began to move. 

 

Isak closed his eyes and let himself relish in the feeling of being used, of Even fucking into his mouth with increasing speed, of knowing that the moans and profanities coming from Even were all his doing. 

 

It didn’t take long for Isak to feel it-- the hot burst of salty cum being shot across his tongue and down his throat. He swallowed gladly, sucking and licking at Even’s cock to make sure he got every last drop. 

 

When he came back down to Earth, Even removed himself from Isak’s mouth and collapsed on the bed beside him. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Same.” 

 

Even chuckled, turning his head to face his boyfriend. Isak did the same and felt himself burst with warmth at the sight of Even’s smile, so wide that his eyes had disappeared behind his cheeks. 

 

“Thank you,” Even said. “For giving this a chance.” 

 

“Thank you,” Isak returned. “For giving me a reason to be so pretty.” 

 

Even laughed and leaned in for a chaste kiss. 

 

“You’re always pretty.” 

 

Isak rolled his eyes. 

 

“Shut up.”


End file.
